


Un altro mondo

by HoyokuTensho



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 12:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19992037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoyokuTensho/pseuds/HoyokuTensho
Summary: Il finale diCaptain America: Civil Warè diverso da quello che conosciamo: dopo aver lasciato la Siberia, un evento inaspettato cambierà per sempre le vite di Steve e Bucky.





	Un altro mondo

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la challenge **A Stucky, a day** del gruppo **till the end of the line - Steven Rogers / Bucky Barnes - Stucky** (qui il [ link](https://www.facebook.com/groups/2271305943091413))

Dopo tutto quello che era successo dentro quella vecchia base Hydra, Steve aveva avuto la netta impressione che, se avesse accettato di andare insieme a Bucky in Wakanda, come T’Challa gli aveva proposto, sarebbe successo qualcos’altro che li avrebbe separati e il solo pensiero, in quel momento, gli creava una reale angoscia.

“No, grazie, Vostra Altezza. Credo che io e Bucky ce la caveremo da soli” gli aveva risposto, con sicurezza nella voce e negli occhi.

T’Challa gli aveva lanciato uno sguardo poco convinto: con quelle ferite e il Sergente Barnes senza il suo braccio meccanico, non avrebbero avuto fortuna, se altri li avessero trovati.

Tuttavia, Steve era stato irremovibile. Capiva che non era una cosa razionale rifiutare un aiuto tanto inatteso quanto fortunato, da qualcuno che era stato inizialmente loro nemico. Ma stava seguendo una sensazione. Il suo sguardo andava a Bucky, che sorreggeva con un braccio, e si accorgeva che il compagno era al limite della sopportazione fisica e psichica: aveva le gambe molli e il viso sudato.

 _Devo portarlo lontano da tutto._ Era questo, in realtà, il pensiero che lo attraversava. Doveva ritrovare la serenità e trovare un senso a tutto quello che era successo. Il resto sarebbe venuto da sé.

Aiutò Bucky a salire sul quinjet con cui erano arrivati in Siberia e lo fece decollare con destinazione ignota. Non conosceva un posto, sulla Terra, in cui avrebbero potuto nascondersi senza che qualcuno prima o poi li riconoscesse, o un posto in cui Tony o Fury non avrebbero potuto scovarli. E presto o tardi, lo sapeva, ci sarebbero riusciti. Ci sarebbe stato sicuramente un motivo per riunire la squadra: una invasione aliena, un altro complotto dell’Hydra o qualcosa di magico e potente che minacciava l’umanità… Ma, in quel momento, aveva rifiuto di tutto, di qualunque altra cosa che non fosse occuparsi di Bucky.

Mentre pilotava, ogni tanto voltava la testa verso di lui, sistemato sul sedile dietro al suo, e lo vedeva assente, con la mente lontana e immersa in chissà cosa. In chissà quale incubo instillatogli dall’Hydra o in chissà quale crimine che era stato costretto a commettere. I resti del braccio meccanico erano praticamente ridotti ad un moncone, un rottame orrendo a vedersi. Pensò, per un istante, che fosse meglio così, perché sarebbe stato meno riconoscibile e avrebbe potuto ricominciare, senza avere davanti ciò che lo aveva trasformato in un’arma dell’Hydra per tutti quei decenni.

Da quel momento, Bucky doveva venire prima di tutto, di qualsiasi altro dovere. Sarebbe tornato, un giorno, ma solo dopo che Bucky avesse recuperato serenità e pace.

Si sentiva in colpa verso Tony, per avergli nascosto la verità e averlo lasciato solo, ma non poteva avere ripensamenti! Aveva settant’anni da recuperare verso qualcuno che aveva sofferto più di chiunque altro avesse mai incontrato e che non voleva veder soffrire più. Era con lui che doveva scusarsi e fare ammenda. Se avesse afferrato la sua mano, quella volta…

“Buck… se conosci un posto, anche una base Hydra ormai abbandonata, dove poterci rifugiare anche solo per poco, sono aperto ad ogni suggerimento” gli disse, con una certa urgenza nella voce.

Lo vide sollevare leggermente lo sguardo, quasi lo avesse disturbato mentre era assorto, e riabbassarlo l’attimo dopo, come a concentrarsi.

“Kamchatka… è la più vicina…” mormorò, con una voce lieve e sottile ma udibile.

La Kamchatka era la regione più estrema della Russia siberiana, che dava sull’Oceano Pacifico. Una regione molto vicina al Giappone, ma molto poco popolata, nonostante le dimensioni. C’erano immensi spazi disabitati, perché nel territorio erano sparsi vulcani attivi. Solo due grandi città erano un po’ più popolose. Sarebbero stati abbastanza lontani dalla civiltà, senza vivere come eremiti. O, almeno, lo sperava.

Già s’immaginava di trovare qualche vecchia baita, tra boschi e montagne, magari vicino a qualche corso d’acqua, dove avrebbero potuto vivere di pesca e caccia, senza bisogno di molto altro. Pensò, in quel momento, che avrebbe potuto essere un paradiso. Soprattutto per Bucky: nel silenzio della natura, senza pericoli attorno che non fossero orsi, sarebbe tornato il suo Bucky?

Tramite il computer di bordo, impostò le coordinate della destinazione e lasciò che il pilota automatico facesse il resto. Poi si alzò, avvicinandosi a Bucky per vedere le sue condizioni.

Si abbassò sulle ginocchia, accanto a lui, non senza risentire di qualche acciacco. Tony lo aveva fracassato per bene. E aveva ferito Bucky sul viso. Avvicinò le sue dita alla ferita, cercando di vederne l’entità, ma si fermò davanti all’espressione del compagno: sembrava essersi irrigidito e che ci fosse mortificazione nei suoi occhi, che cercavano di evitare il suo sguardo. Sembrava essere in un mortale imbarazzo.

“Buck…” lo chiamò, sperando che si sciogliesse da quella rigidità e gli parlasse.

“Non ne valeva la pena, Steve…” mormorò lui, con voce grave. “Il tuo amico aveva ragione, io… sono un assassino…” Aveva abbassato il viso ancor di più, lasciando che i suoi capelli disordinati ne coprissero lo sguardo. _“Quindi non devi occuparti di me.”_ A Steve sembrò che volesse dire proprio questo.

“Sei tu mio amico, Buck!” lo riprese subito, avvolgendogli il viso con le proprie dita, per tirarlo su e fare in modo che si guardassero. Bucky aveva gli occhi lucidi. E la sua pelle era molto calda…

“Hai la febbre…” constatò, posando un palmo sulla sua fronte. “Dobbiamo trovare al più presto un posto dove riposare: mi prenderò io cura di te.” Cercò di sorridergli incoraggiante, ma l’altro non rispondeva. “Ne abbiamo già parlato, Buck. Quello non eri tu. Era qualcuno costretto ad obbedire e che non avrebbe potuto fare diversamente” cercò di tagliare corto, sospirando, perché non voleva che si tormentasse troppo a lungo con quella storia.

“Mi hai visto… Mi hai visto prendere a pugni il viso di Howard Stark e soffocare sua moglie…” disse ancora Bucky, e a Steve parve quasi che si aspettasse che si vergognasse di lui, di quello che aveva fatto, di quello che era diventato. Si aspettava una ramanzina moralista, stile Capitan America, sul perché non si dovesse togliere la vita a nessuno? O, forse, si aspettava addirittura di venir punito… con violenza e qualche tipo di tortura… No. Queste erano cose che doveva togliersi dalla testa.

“Sì, e se pensi che io possa abbandonarti per questo, allora non hai capito niente” fu la risposta lapidaria.

Lo vide rivolgergli uno sguardo confuso, quasi che per lui non fosse possibile sperare in nessun perdono, e Steve gli sorrise ancora, con dolcezza. Poi si alzò, con una smorfia dolorante, per i colpi ricevuti in varie parti del corpo, su un viso che si era gonfiato; si diresse allo scomparto dove di solito si teneva il kit del pronto soccorso, in cerca di medicine o qualsiasi palliativo: trovò addirittura un armadietto, pieno di cose da usare. Tony non badava a spese.

Prese delle bende e degli antidolorifici, alcool, cotone, del filo per cuciture nel caso fosse servito, e delle aspirine. Al momento, sarebbero dovute bastare. Tornò da Bucky e gli diede una delle aspirine, che lui mandò giù senza dire nulla. Nel frattempo, Steve versò dell’alcool su del cotone, per detergere via il sangue dal suo viso. Era ancora molto bello, nonostante tutto. I suoi occhi, di quel bellissimo azzurro mare, erano ancora intensi, come se riuscissero a guardarlo sin dentro l’anima.

“Farà un po' male, ma ti prometto che farò piano” gli disse, quasi si trovasse davanti ad un bambino che si era sbucciato il ginocchio cadendo. Si morse quasi la lingua quando, al tocco del cotone sulla pelle, non gli vide fare nemmeno un leggero sussulto, come se non possedesse recettori del dolore. Era lì, immobile, indifferente a tutto quello che gli poteva essere fatto. E dovevano avergli fatto di tutto. Lo avevano ridotto ad una bambola da poter usare come volevano, senza considerare la sua umanità. Era lì, febbricitante e ferito, e non emetteva un lamento.

Steve cercò di reprimere qualsiasi sentimento di pietà potesse provare in quel momento, alla vista di quella maschera inespressiva, per cercare di provare rispetto per Bucky e accettazione per come si mostrava davanti a lui. Evidentemente, voleva mostrarsi forte, oppure pensava di meritare ogni dolore e sofferenza, per quello che aveva fatto – che era stato _costretto_ a fare.

Steve si concentrò sul suo lavoro, senza dire più nulla e, finalmente, dopo qualche minuto, il bel viso del suo amico era libero dalle macchie di sangue e rimaneva solo qualche cicatrice e qualche grosso livido, segni dei colpi ricevuti da Tony in armatura. Quello più vistoso era un taglio sulla guancia destra, su cui doveva andare qualche punto.

E nemmeno quando usò l’ago e il filo chirurgici gli sentì emettere un fiato.

“Sei ferito da qualche altra parte?” gli chiese, sperando che non gli nascondesse danni peggiori, sotto gli indumenti. Bucky lo guardò un istante e fece un cenno con la testa.

“Niente di serio. Solo lividi” rispose, con un’alzata di spalle.

Steve lo guardò con poca convinzione.

“Preferirei controllare.”

Per la prima volta, Steve lo vide alzare lo sguardo e cercare di sorridergli.

“Pensa, piuttosto, alla tua faccia… sta diventando un palloncino” disse Bucky, con leggero sarcasmo.

Steve si sentì spiazzato da quella battuta e si toccò la faccia, sentendola effettivamente gonfia. Non doveva essere un bello spettacolo. Rise, come si può ridere dopo essere stato in tensione per troppo tempo, e cercò di togliersi il casco e darsi una sistemata.

“Faccio io” disse Bucky, prendendo il cotone e la bottiglietta d’alcool. Dopo averne versato un po' sul cotone, avvolse con la mano il suo mento e glielo sollevò con delicatezza. Iniziò a detergere una scia di sangue che veniva dalla tempia e a Steve sembrò il tocco più gentile che avesse mai sentito sul proprio viso. Si chiese, all’improvviso, se avesse usato quella stessa delicatezza sul viso di Bucky, perché mentre lui non aveva reagito in alcun modo, Steve stava invece provando un piacevole rilassamento. La mano umana di Bucky era calda, proprio come se la ricordava. Anche se aveva la febbre addosso.

 _Non è vero che ti hanno tolto l’umanità_ , pensò, senza dirlo ad alta voce.

“Grazie, Steve…” mormorò Bucky in quel momento. La sua voce roca tremava appena e i suoi occhi erano ancor più lucidi.

Steve lo guardò con un’espressione preoccupata e ansiosa.

“Per cosa?” chiese. “Tu sei il mio Bucky, il mio prezioso Bucky… Ed io non voglio più separarmi da te.” In quel momento, capì che era proprio questo quello che aveva desiderato per tutta la vita. “Staremo insieme fino alla fine, ricordi?” Prese la sua mano nella propria e se la posò sulla guancia appena ripulita. Se la premette come se fosse un tesoro prezioso, generando in Bucky un imbarazzo ancora più intenso.

“Mi hai salvato… prima dall’Hydra e poi dalla vendetta di Tony Stark. E ti stai occupando di me. Ma hai sacrificato troppo, per questo…” gli disse, abbassando lo sguardo gravemente. “Per questo, dopo che mi avrai lasciato in Kamchatka, tu tornerai indietro, dai tuoi compagni…”

Steve rimase del tutto spiazzato e sconcertato. Cosa gli stava saltando in mente? Non lo sapeva, ma quelle parole lo avevano improvvisamente allarmato.

“Non ci lasceranno mai in pace, Steve” aggiunse Bucky, con voce grave. “Finché ci sarò io, avrai sempre dei nemici da combattere. Non abbiamo alcuna speranza di sfuggire…”

“Non importa, Buck! Io respingerò chiunque voglia mettersi contro di noi. Io…” rispose Steve, con lo slancio di chi era sicuro di se stesso e di quello che voleva e che desiderava dare coraggio a qualcuno che sembrava non avere speranza. “Io non voglio lasciarti per nessuna ragione… Buck…”

“Steve, il mondo ha bisogno di te” ansimò l’altro, provando un giramento di testa dovuto probabilmente allo sforzo di sostenere la conversazione nonostante la febbre.

“E tu no?” si chiese, sollevandosi per sostenerlo. Gli strinse la testa sul proprio busto e gli accarezzò i capelli. “Bucky” sospirò, provando un dolore sordo nel petto. “Smettila, ti prego… Smettila di considerarti un peso, per me” disse, con il respiro bloccato, sentendosi arrivare le lacrime agli occhi. “Io non ho bisogno del mondo, se può solo separarci. Ho solo bisogno di te. Non lo capisci?”

A Bucky sembrava di avere un’allucinazione, in quel momento. Non poteva essere che Steve gli stesse dicendo qualcosa di così bello. Lui non era più il Bucky di una volta, non era più quello che lo soccorreva nelle risse e che gli procurava gli appuntamenti. Quello che si prendeva cura di lui, quando aveva l’asma e la febbre. Poteva essere solo un peso, in quel momento, e non lo voleva. Non voleva che Steve dipendesse da lui. Però, era così bello essere abbracciato di nuovo, dopo tanto tempo… Ricevere un contatto umano caldo e gentile, per una volta… Non se lo ricordava veramente più, come fosse. L’ultima persona che aveva abbracciato era Steve, ed ora era anche la prima che lo abbracciava di nuovo. Tutto quello che c’era stato in mezzo era solo violenza e dolore.

Sì che aveva bisogno di lui, ma non voleva che stesse con lui per pena, per senso del dovere o per senso di colpa… Sentirgli dire che aveva bisogno solo di lui lo confondeva e richiamava delle emozioni troppo forti per riuscire a contenerle.

Tutto quello che desiderava, però, era che fosse felice… felice e libero da ogni fardello. Perché lo amava da una vita, ma la vita che poteva offrirgli adesso poteva essere solo un ammasso di tristezza e dolore da portarsi dietro…

“Voglio solo trovare un posto dove poter ricominciare. Dove poter stare bene, io e te, insieme… fino alla fine” gli mormorò Steve. “La tua vita è ciò che più ha valore, per me. Ed è ciò di cui intendo occuparmi, d’ora in poi.” E se non avesse avuto paura di complicare troppo le cose, gli avrebbe anche detto che lo amava, che era da sempre la sua anima gemella.

Bucky si strinse alla sua tuta, come se si aggrappasse ad una roccia che gli impedisse di venir portato via dalla bufera nella sua testa, che sembrava fargliela scoppiare da un momento all’altro. Avrebbe dovuto impedirglielo, ma era come se sapesse di averne un disperato bisogno e non ci riusciva.

Proprio in quel momento, l’areo ebbe uno sbalzo e iniziò a tremare ogni cosa. Steve si allarmò e cercò di capire cosa stava succedendo. Dai congegni di bordo impazziti, sembrava che ci fosse una tempesta elettromagnetica.

Si precipitò verso i comandi, cercando di rimettere in posizione il jet, ma la velocità era aumentata senza che nulla lo avesse comandato.

“Steve, che succede??” urlò Bucky, che se non avesse avuto la cintura addosso, sarebbe stato sballottato ovunque.

“Non lo so! È tutto impazzito! È come se l’aereo venisse attirato da una forza esterna!” cercò di spiegare.

“Ci schianteremo!” esclamò allarmato Bucky.

“No, sembra che ci stia attirando verso l’alto” corresse Steve.

All’improvviso, gli scossoni si fecero ancora più forti e il quinjet raggiunse la termosfera, arrivando quasi ad immergersi nello spazio, e a quel punto sparì.

Riapparve nell’atmosfera dopo pochi istanti, ancora senza controllo, andando a sbattere contro il terreno. Lo schianto fu talmente violento che parti del jet vennero distrutte, fino ad accartocciarsi su loro stesse.

Pezzi di tecnologia volarono lungo tutto il percorso su cui il jet si trascinava, scavando un solco nel terreno e travolgendo tutta la vegetazione che trovava. Quando finalmente si fermò, i danni erano praticamente incalcolabili.

Steve era stato sbalzato all’indietro, nel cabinato. Si rialzò a fatica, sentendo di aver perso momentaneamente la capacità di equilibrio.

“B-Buck… Buck!” provò a chiamarlo, sperando che fosse cosciente e non ferito seriamente.

Si avvicinò alla sua postazione e vide che era svenuto. Doveva aver ricevuto un colpo alla testa.

Gli tolse la cintura di sicurezza e cercò di farlo riavere. Il battito, comunque, c’era. Doveva solo portarlo fuori di lì. Lo prese tra le braccia, portandolo fuori esanime e, quando fu all’aperto, si accorse subito che c’era qualcosa che non andava.

Davanti a sé, aveva una distesa d’acqua di cui non si vedeva la fine e, intorno, una foresta di piante che non aveva mai visto. Nel cielo si estendeva un firmamento con tinte infuocate, per la luce che si rifletteva da un corpo celeste poco distante. E non si trattava della luna, l’unico satellite della Terra…

Guardò quello spettacolo sentendosi congelare dentro.

Dovevano essersi imbattuti in qualche varco e aver compiuto un salto dimensionale con il loro jet, e ora si trovavano su un pianeta sperduto chissà dove…

Un mondo tutto nuovo, completamente diverso.

Un mondo dove non c’era l’Hydra, dove non c’erano gli Accordi di Sokovia, dove non c’erano gli Avengers, dove non c’era un nemico da combattere.

Un mondo dove sarebbero stati lui e Bucky…

Un bellissimo lago, un luogo che in quel momento sembrava pacifico. Ed aveva la sensazione che sarebbe piaciuto anche a Bucky, quando si sarebbe ripreso. Guardò il suo viso pallido e sudato, avvicinando le labbra sulla sua fronte.

“Qui nessuno verrà a separarci, Buck… Saremo liberi. Possiamo ricominciare da qui” gli disse, sfiorandogli la pelle con il sorriso.


End file.
